


eggnog

by Waywarder



Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Making Out In Public, They Had Crepes, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: In which Crowley finds something to cheer Aziraphale up, because he's an in-love dork.Part of Drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables collection!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	eggnog

Let’s take a closer look at these two nerds, shall we?

They are sitting together at the bar, facing one another, knees touching. Sparkly Christmas-colored leis hang around both of their necks. Crowley is drinking a Rum Runner out of a mug shaped like Santa Claus, and Aziraphale is sipping on a Mai Tai out of a snowman. It is loud in the bar, so Crowley leans forward to hear Aziraphale better, putting his hand on the angel’s knee when he does so. 

It was Crowley who had found done the Internet sleuthing and found the kitschy little tiki bar. The place is all done up for the holidays, twinkly lights and paper snowflakes and surfboarding Santas festooning every nook and cranny of the establishment. It’s all a little trendy and silly, Crowley acknowledges, but something on the menu had caught his eye.

Besides, Aziraphale is smiling again. After the incident on the street that morning, they had stayed in bed most of the day. Crowley had waited for Aziraphale to get up and freshen up before he’d pulled out his phone and gone on a Google quest, determined to find something that would restore Aziraphale’s holiday humor. 

“Found something I think you’re going to like, angel,” Crowley had drawled when Aziraphale had returned from the bathroom, wearing a fluffy hotel bathrobe, hair wet and slicked back against his head.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale had frowned, eyes still a little swollen from crying earlier. “My dear, you’re so thoughtful, but I just don’t know--”

But Crowley had gotten up and crossed over to Aziraphale, and now held his phone out in front of Aziraphale’s face.

“Well, lead the way, darling.”

They are sitting together at the bar, facing one another, knees touching. It’s too loud in there. Crowley gives up on trying to hear Aziraphale, and settles for gazing adoringly. Aziraphale can always catch him up later. They’ve got the time.

The bartender approaches the pair, and sets a plate down in front of Aziraphale. Aziraphale cannot help himself. A hand flutters up to his chest in delight, and a dramatic little gasp escapes his throat.

“ _Crowley._ These look marvelous.”

Crowley is so fucking proud of himself.

_Eggnog crepes._

Crowley perches one elbow on the bar, and rests his chin in his hand, leaning towards Aziraphale. The angel brings the first bite up to his lips, and… _yes,_ he looks almost _angry_ about it, which Crowley knows full well to be a glowing review. 

“What d’you think, angel?” Crowley grins. _This is my whole job now,_ he thinks. _I am going to scour the universe to find you ridiculous, holiday-themed treats. I’m obviously really good at it. Look at your fucking face._

Aziraphale, still chewing blissfully, holds up a hand to implore Crowley to wait, to not interrupt his crepe-reverie. Crowley, instead, takes that hand, and brings it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s face. The angel swallows, sits there in silence, looking straight ahead, looking a little bowled over.

“Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale turns in his seat, and grabs Crowley’s face so enthusiastically that Crowley nearly yelps out in pain. 

And then they are sitting together at the bar, facing one another, knees touching, and kissing so intensely that they earn cheers of approval from some fellow bargoers. And when Aziraphale turns back to his crepes, Crowley tastes vanilla and nutmeg on his own tongue, feeling like a bit of a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> These are so fun to write, and you are so kind to read. Thank you very much!
> 
> I'm wiserandwaywarder over on Tumblr.


End file.
